


all these plans (shared under the moonlight)

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: It was an average day at the training camp for Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma: morning runs, volleyball, hose fights, more volleyball, but most importantly, it was time that they spent together.





	all these plans (shared under the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Runcharityzine, I had so much fun writing this!! It was a great experience and I'm glad to have been part of this project. The training camp arc has always been my favourite arc and the bond between these four is so special and dear to me, so I thought I'd combine those two things. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Beta-read by [ carajay1317 ](http://carajay1317.tumblr.com/), thank you so much!!

 

The first ray of sunshine peeking through the window curtains was the cue for the teams at the training camp to get up. Kuroo – fulfilling his duty as captain – was one of the first people to be awake, in order to make sure that his team was ready for breakfast and the morning run that followed. As usual, Kenma was the last one to get up, taking every minute of sleep he could get. Kuroo had to remind him to get ready three times before he finally crawled out from under the blankets and slipped into his sports uniform.

“Kenma, you’ll miss breakfast if you don’t hurry.” Although Kuroo was in the same danger, he waited for Kenma. “Your hair is sticking out all over in the back,” he added.

Kuroo reached out his hand, an unspoken request, and, with a curt nod of permission from Kenma, he smoothed it out. Kenma blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness from his mind and followed Kuroo through the door.

When they reached the dining hall, they saw Bokuto waving from a table, seated next to a slightly less animated Akaashi. They joined them for a hurried breakfast from the small buffet.

 

* * *

 

 

A few stretching exercises later, the teams all started their morning run. The air was pleasant on their skin, a cool breeze that would soon turn into a humid heat. The bumpy path through the meadows was all too familiar, having followed the route twice daily for a while now. The grass brushed against their legs, and their running shoes were already covered in a thin layer of dirt and dust. The day had just begun, but they could feel their muscles aching, burning with the exertion of their current exercise as well as soreness from the previous day’s relentless training.

Bokuto was at the very front, setting the speed for the group, along with Kuroo.

“Have you been wearing your kneepads every time we’ve gone running?” Kuroo asked, nodding at the kneepads that stretched from his calves until they disappeared under the hem of his shorts.

Bokuto grinned. “Yeah, I feel like something’s missing if I don’t have them on.”

Kuroo shook his head. “I bet it's getting hot under there, but whatever floats your boat.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Kuroo smiled in satisfaction upon seeing Akaashi and Kenma a few meters behind them.

“Glad to see that you’re keeping up,” he shouted, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Someone has to make sure that you two don’t get too fired up and accidentally go the wrong way again.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a chiding look.

Kenma nodded in agreement with Akaashi, preferring to save his breath. Stamina had never been his strong suit, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His legs burned and he felt like he had to physically press air in and out of his lungs. He focused on the rhythm of his movements and began to count along to each time that his feet touched the ground. _1, 2, 1, 2…_

“Only one quarter of the route left,” Akaashi mentioned after a while. Droplets of sweat were running down his temples, glistening in the morning sun. “We’ll be done soon.”

“Thanks,” Kenma huffed out between breaths.

Akaashi gave him an encouraging nod and they continued.

The training camp was already in sight when Bokuto turned around to them.

“Let’s have a race back to the training camp!”

Akaashi and Kenma exchanged a look, both clearly thinking the same thing.

“No thanks.”

“But Akaashi…”

“Fine, maybe during the cool down in the evening.” Akaashi couldn’t say no to Bokuto, and if he did, Bokuto would just wear him down every single time. He knew all of Bokuto’s weaknesses, but ironically his very own was the person running right in front of him, with the ridiculous kneepads and permanently dishevelled hair.

Bokuto was content with that answer and turned to Kuroo. “Ready?”

“I was _born_ ready!”

“Alright. Akaashi, countdown?”

“Yes, yes. 3… 2… 1… Go!”

Kenma and Akaashi watched their broad backs move further away from them while they kept their own steady pace.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma shrugged. “Bokuto won three times and Kuroo twice so far. Probably Bokuto, if he doesn’t fall for Kuroo’s teasing.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement. Their banter was always the same and it would end up with Bokuto trying to come up with a good come-back and getting caught up in it. He smiled at the thought.

When they reached the finish line, Bokuto and Kuroo were already leaning against the wall of the building, drinking some water and waiting for them. They didn’t have to ask. It was obvious from the pose Bokuto was making that he had ended up being victorious.

Kuroo had a second bottle of cold water in his hands, and he handed it to Kenma along with a soft towel. Kenma took it thankfully, wiping his neck and face while he regained his breath.

“I had a look at the match schedule and the first game today is Nekoma versus Fukurodani,” Akaashi said.

Immediately Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s eyes met, and the tension in the air was almost tangible.

“Ready for your second loss of the day?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “If I were you, I’d be worried that the race was the only thing I’d win today.”

“I guess we’ll find out.”

Their rivalry was all in good fun. It got them fired up, brought forth their very best and drew them out of their reserve. It wasn’t always easy to separate what happened on and off court, but neither Bokuto nor Kuroo had ever held any grudges because of a match. Volleyball was what brought them together in the first place and it could only keep strengthening their bond.

 

* * *

 

 

A few intense matches later, it was finally lunch time.

“Is everything alright?” Akaashi looked at Kenma’s fingers and the awkward way he was holding them.

Kenma shook his head. “I must’ve sprained them a bit, nothing major.”

Akaashi gave him a stern look. “There is still an entire afternoon of volleyball ahead of you, you shouldn’t leave them untreated.” He got up from his seat and motioned for Kenma to follow him as they walked to the room the Fukurodani team occupied.

Kenma waited outside for Akaashi, who returned with a roll of white medical tape in his hands. They sat down on an old bench outside, which had tiny flakes of paint chipping off, and Akaashi held his hand out expectantly. Kenma showed him his fingers. Akaashi carefully inspected the joints of his fingers. He immediately loosened his grip when he noticed Kenma wincing, and began to carefully wrap the tape around them. It was nothing unusual to get sprained fingers from playing volleyball, but the process of putting tape on had to be done correctly or it’d hurt even more while playing.

Kenma watched as Akaashi gave his fingers a critical look. “Does it still hurt?”

Kenma tested his finger movement. The tape was just right, not tight enough to cut into his flesh when he played but also not too loose that it lacked a stabilizing effect. “It’s good this way, thanks.”

“No problem. We had better head back now or all the food will be gone,” Akaashi said, half-joking, half-serious.

They returned to the clinking sounds of cutlery against ceramic at the dinner hall. The smell of cooked meat and rice lingered in the air.  There was laughter, sharing of food and some sneaky food stealing here and there.

“Is your hand all right?” Kuroo asked when they got back.

Kenma nodded. He ate some of the food on his plate while he listened to Bokuto’s lecture about what an important role a balanced diet played for an athlete and how they should eat more vegetables and less meat. When Akaashi interrupted him to point out that his plate was almost only meat and offered him some carrots, he refused right away, which Kuroo immediately used as a chance to tease him.

They cleaned their plates up and got ready for the second half of matches. The first game started out slow, since everyone was tired after eating, but the adrenaline kicked back in and they soon regained their energy.

Still, the heat was merciless. Akaashi ran a hand through his hair to get the strands that were clinging to his forehead out of the way. He watched Bokuto explain his last move to Konoha with a bright smile. His hands were everywhere, making movements to show who was in which position, accompanied by ridiculous sound effects. Akaashi felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His hand was still prickling from Bokuto’s high five after they’d scored their last point. Reading Bokuto’s moods had started out as a necessity for their team, but it had seamlessly transitioned into a habit that he couldn’t shake. He wondered when Bokuto’s happiness had started to impact him the way it did now.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was sitting on a bench after their last match, leaning forward and stretching his legs, when he felt a wet towel against his neck. He glanced up and saw Kenma with his own towel thrown over his head to keep him cool. “Bokuto started playing around with the hose outside and we got the idea to soak the towels in cold water.”

“Thanks, Kenma.” He took it and ruffled it through his hair, then ran it down his arms. The gym had gotten hotter and hotter over the course of the day; it came close to feeling like a sauna.

“We’ll go for a cooldown run soon,” Kenma mentioned while he played with the hem of his shirt.

Kuroo nodded and got up with a tiny yawn. They walked outside just in time to see a soaking wet Bokuto cornering Akaashi with the hose.

“Bokuto, don’t you dare,” Akaashi warned with his hands stretched out protectively in front of him.

Bokuto grinned. “You’ll dry up in a few minutes anyways since it’s so hot!”

He raised the hose, ready to fire, when Kuroo jumped in front of Akaashi with his arms wide open. “Not on my watch. I’ll save you!” he cried in an overly dramatic voice.

They both ended up completely soaked. Akaashi lifted the hem of his shirt and tried to squeeze as much water out as possible. Kenma had to suppress a laugh at seeing strands of Kuroo’s hair hanging down, water dripping from the ends. The smile quickly disappeared from his face when he noticed the looks Bokuto and Kuroo gave him in combination with the fact that he was the only one still dry.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo’s laughter could probably be heard all the way to Miyagi. Bokuto had taken off his kneepads to let them dry, and there was a clear-cut tan line along his calves.

“I told you that it would leave a tan line if you kept wearing them all day,” Akaashi said.

“Akaashi, not you too,” Bokuto cried and looked down at his pale legs. “How am I supposed to wear anything but long pants this way.”

“You should start by not wearing them except for when you actually play volleyball,” Kuroo suggested after regaining his composure. “Maybe you’ll be able to balance it out until the training camp ends.”

Bokuto sighed while he placed his kneepads on the ground to let them dry. “We should get going. Daichi is already waving at us.”

He was standing there, waiting for them to start their run. It was important to cool down properly, so it wasn’t something they’d be allowed to skip.

 

* * *

 

 

The cicadas were chirping in the trees and in the tall grass as they ran along the path. The setting sun dipped everything in a wash of orange light.

Bokuto was panting slightly and his muscles were aching, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. The training camp had always been intense in a way that pushed them to their limits, but not beyond. It taught them to measure out their strength over a longer period.

Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, who was running next to him. Kuroo flashed him a smile that he returned right away.

“That was worth it,” Kuroo said, the smile still on his face.

“Totally.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi and Kenma were sitting on the small hill in front of the gym. Akaashi ate a slice of watermelon while Kenma played a game on his phone, which he’d been itching to do all day. They watched Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s silhouettes running their penalty loop for wasting water and getting everyone wet.

“Actually, I didn’t mind getting wet,” Kenma eventually remarked. It _had_ been refreshing and their clothes had dried up in less than half an hour.

Akaashi shrugged. “Me neither, but it won’t hurt them to run a few extra kilometers.”

“That’s true.”

“Are your fingers still hurting?” Akaashi asked.

“They’re already better. Thank you.”

Bokuto and Kuroo joined them after a while and they all lay in the grass as the sky changed from orange to pink to a deep blue full of stars to count together.

 


End file.
